


Little Luthor

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Little Luthor [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Kara is a preschool teacher, Lena has a daughter, Lena is building her own name for herself, the Luthors kicked her out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: Lena Luthor is proud to have raised a strong little girl, one who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. She raised a fighter, and Lena considers that to be a good thing. Except when her daughter is fighting her about going to school.Or:Lovely, stubborn Lena created a tiny, stubborn daughter who does not want to go to preschool. She goes to drop her daughter off and really, a preschool teacher should not be so attractive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post:  
> http://luthoring.tumblr.com/post/154916684954/first-day-of-kindergarten-lena-brings-in-tiny
> 
> (Changed a few things about the post while writing this but it totally gave me the inspiration so thank you to @luthoring )

The first day of preschool for Lydia Luthor was not going well. 

First, her mother, Lena, woke up late and didn't make the special pancake breakfast she had promised her daughter. Then Lydia had  _ naturally _ thrown a fit and dropped the strawberry jam and toast on her nice new shirt for school with the cats on it. So Lydia cried and Lena didn't even have time to shower as she tried to find a reasonable replacement outfit for her daughter and a work outfit for herself. She had just barely gotten them out the door when Lena’s car broke down so she had to pay for a cab to take them to the preschool where Lydia was now throwing a fit. 

“No!” she shrieked, repeating the word over and over again. Lena was trying to walk Lydia into the little red farmhouse where she would be going to school. It was a quaint building, tucked away in a suburb just off the city proper. But Lydia, in all of her three-year-old might, was resisting. She was pulling backward, screaming, and generally making a scene. Lena, who was already running late for work, didn’t know what to do.

“Lydia, you were so excited for preschool last night. What happened?” she sighed as Lydia attempted to go dead weight in an effort to stop her mother’s forward march. Lena just scoops up her daughter since she’s so small.

“Wanted pam-cakes!” Lydia groans, squirming in her mother’s arms as she finally crosses the threshold into the preschool. Lena doesn’t even get the chance to look around, just puts Lydia on the ground so as not to drop her. Lydia immediately latches onto her mother’s leg. “Don’t  _ wanna _ go to school!”

“Lydia, please, sweetheart. I will make pancakes tomorrow. And waffles the next day. But Mommy has to go to work,” she begs softly, well aware that all of the kids and teachers are watching her.

“No! No, no, no, no,” Lydia continues the mantra. Lena glances up at the clock; she really needs to get to work soon if she hopes to make it to her meeting with the investors.

“What if I promise to get ice cream after school?” she blurts. Lydia pauses, suspiciously peering up at her mother through her tangled mess of raven curls. Green eyes- so like her mother’s- narrow as she considers. Ice cream is a treat reserved for birthdays and holidays.

“With the whippy stuff on top?” she counters. Lena sighs because  _ finally _ , Lydia has stopped.

“Yes, we can get you a monster sundae, just like on your birthday,” Lena promises. She smiles triumphantly as she feels Lydia release her grip and hears the sound of footsteps approaching. She scoops Lena up, ready to hand her over to any teacher so she can get out of here on time.

“Hi! I’m glad it looks like we’re ready for school now,” someone says brightly. A snarky, defensive comment dies on Lena’s lips as she looks up and makes eye contact with-  _ holy shit, she’s a goddess _ . “I’m Kara Danvers, and I’m one of the teachers here at Sunny Start Preschool. But you can call me Miss Kara,” she says with a wink to Lydia. Lena, meanwhile, is considering if it’s actually legal for a preschool teacher to be that attractive. And, good God, when Kara reaches out to take Lydia and her little purple backpack Lena sees just how strong her arms are beneath her pale blue cardigan.

“Um, yeah,” Lena squeaks. She clears her throat when Kara smiles, trying to regain some semblance of control. “Okay, perfect. This is Lydia. She’s three and all of her things are in her backpack. I’m late for a meeting and I will see you after school, bunny. Love you,” she says quickly, switching Lydia to Kara’s grasp and kissing her forehead before moving as quickly as possible  _ out _ of that school and away from Kara Danvers’ piercing gaze and sweet smile.

When she gets to the cab, she just rests her forehead on the window for a moment, releasing a slow breath.  _ “Fuck _ ,” she murmured emphatically. How was she supposed to survive a whole year of seeing that amazing woman if she couldn’t even look at her without becoming a blushing, stuttering schoolgirl? Lena pinches the skin on her palm for a moment, centering herself before she sits up, tells the cab driver where to go, and calls her investors to warn them she’s stuck in traffic.

 

Lena’s day didn’t exactly  _ improve _ after that, but it certainly couldn’t have gotten worse.

The investors were not pleased that she was nearly half an hour late to the meeting (bad form, especially since she was requesting their money to help her expand her business). But one kind man asked if it was her kid’s first day of school, allowing her the opportunity to explain her daughter’s steadfast stubbornness and then everyone was laughing and smiling and the meeting commenced.

After that, it was mundane paperwork for a while until she got the opportunity to actually get to her favorite part of her job: working with the actual technology. She spent a few hours tinkering around in the small lab trying to fine tune the software programming before her alarm goes off, reminding her to leave the office so she can get Lydia on time. After this morning, Lena had changed the time of the alarm so she could have a few extra moments to prepare herself to see Miss Kara again.

One quick pep talk in the car (that had thankfully been fixed and dropped off at her office) later and Lena struts in to pick up her daughter. Showing her ID to the person running pickup, she went back into the playroom area, watching a dozen kids running around, giggling and playing. One teacher stood in the center, watching. It took Lena a moment to find her daughter in the chaos, but of course, she was with Miss Kara (because the universe really didn’t want to make this easy on Lena).

“Lydia, hey sweet girl. It’s time to go get that ice cream I promised,” she says as she approaches. Lydia and Kara were sitting on the floor, Lydia in Kara’s lap as Kara read some kind of picture book about a lion to her. 

“Mama!” Lydia grinned for a moment. Lena held her arms out but Lydia remained where she was. “Mama, I want Miss Kawa to come,” she declared. Lena suppressed a smile at the way her daughter mispronounced Kara’s name.

“Oh, Lydia, that’s not-” Kara started to say.

“Sweetheart,” Lena sighed at the same time. When she heard the protests, Lydia set her jaw and flared her nostrils (in the same way Lena herself did, she noted ironically) before turning around and clinging to Kara. She wrapped her arms around the back of Kara’s neck and her legs encircle Kara’s torso.

“Lydia,” Kara said gently. “You need to let go so you can go and get some yummy ice cream.” She tried gently pulling the toddler off but she held tight.

“Can’t make me,” Lydia declared, the sound slightly muffled in Kara’s shoulder. Lena inhaled deeply. This is the universe taking revenge on her, right? She was a stubborn, willful child or something and now it was coming full circle?

“Lydia Luthor, you need to let go of your teacher right now. She might not let you come back if you act like this,” Lena warned, silently pleading that Kara agrees with the act. The girl thankfully nodded.

“No! Want Miss Kawa to come or I’ll scream lots and lots ‘til the cops come,” Lydia threatens. Lena pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes. What the  _ fuck _ had she done in a past life to get such a smart, stubborn kid? (She  _ knows _ this isn’t a bad thing and it’ll prove great down the line but right now, when Lena’s already blushing because of Kara, it is not helping).

“Lyd, Miss Kara has other kids to take care of, see? Some of your friends are still here?” Lena tries. Kara’s standing now (and Lena takes a moment to appreciate her muscle because she stands without using her hands while balancing a willful child clinging to her neck and makes it look as easy as breathing) and shrugging awkwardly at Lena as if to say  _ ‘oh, well.’ _ Lena just smiles tightly, sighing because she really does not have the energy to fight her daughter any longer. “Lydia, we cannot force Miss Kara to come get ice cream and tantrums will not change that,” she tells her daughter. “But,” she adds, sucking in a breath, “maybe if you ask Miss Kara very nicely, she might say yes.” Kara beams at her as Lydia loosens her grip to look at Kara.

“Miss Kawa, will you come get ice cream?” Lydia asks, her voice saccharinely sweet and Lena just  _ knows _ she’s batting her little eyelashes and smiling so big that she’s showing off her dimples (she knows from the way Kara is practically melting- she’s experienced that before).

“Yes, dear, of course. I just need to do a few things first,” Kara explains. Lydia giggles, clapping and allows herself to be transferred over to her mother’s arms while Kara scurries about the building, likely gathering her things or asking her boss for permission to leave a few minutes early. Lena, meanwhile, was busy getting Lydia’s coat on and repacking her bag while her daughter talks at her.

“And we  _ colored _ , Mama. I made lotsa pretty pictures for you! Put ‘em in your workin’ room?” Lena smiled, stooped down on the floor to gather Lydia’s things from her cubby. She smiled upon seeing the pictures shoved in the bag.

“Of course, little one. They’ll go on the wall in my office first thing tomorrow,” she promises. Lydia squeals happily, dancing around as Lena packs. She continues chattering. By the time they’re all ready to go, Lena stands to find several other children had left and the rest were getting ready to leave. Kara was in a corner, having donned a pastel cardigan and clutching her own bag while she spoke to the other teacher. After nodding, Kara smiled and came over to meet the little Luthor family.

“Alright! Let’s go get some ice cream!” Lydia giggles and takes Kara’s hand, leading her out the door. Kara smiles awkwardly at Lena, who just smiles and follows behind.

 

“Really, thanks for driving me. My older sister usually drives me to work since I live nearby and a coworker gives me a ride home. It’s not that I don’t have a license- I know how to drive! I just don’t have a car or anything. I like carpooling and stuff; saves the environment and everything,” Kara rambles once they’re at the car. Lena chuckles, buckling her daughter into her navy blue carseat before turning to smile at the nervous teacher in the front seat.

“It’s okay, Kara. I didn’t expect you to walk all the way to the ice cream shop. Now, tell me more about you,” she invites just to fill the silence as she goes about getting ready to drive. Kara happily tells stories about being adopted as a teenager (she breezes over the reason why and Lena thinks to ask her another time when little ears aren’t listening). Over time, the conversation switches to Lydia and Kara talking about their day before lapsing into silence.

“Mama, dance party?” Lydia asks innocently. Lena looks into the rear view mirror to find her daughter already smiling up at her, kicking her feet gently and playing with the hem of her shirt. 

“It’s the best part of my day,” Lena smiles before putting on her Spotify playlist. To her delight, Kara joins in singing and dancing wildly until they pull into the back parking lot of the ice cream parlor down the street from Lena and Lydia’s home.

 

“So, miss mystery seems you know a lot about what I do for a living but I know very little about you. Wanna fix that?” Kara teases once they're sitting down, Kara across from both Luthor girls. Lydia was contentedly coloring with crayons, satisfied just in knowing that her ice cream was on its way. The pale woman blushed at the question. 

“I own my own tech company. We're not big but I had a meeting today with some potential investors about expanding. I should be hearing back from them later on this week.”

“But you're- I'm sorry, it's just an unusual last name. I kind of assumed- sorry,” Kara stammers, blushing. Lena raises a confused eyebrow. “I just, well I guess I assumed you were of the Luthor family in the city. Like Lionel and Lillian and Lex,” Kara elaborates. The wealthy family had indeed adopted Lena but had since severed ties. 

“I was adopted,” Lena confirms. “By those Luthors. But when I got pregnant out of wedlock and was determined to raise the baby my way, I was kicked out. When I told them I was gay, they cut off my access to my trust fund. I'm sure they've written me out of all the inheritances and company holdings and things. But it's fine. My company will go on without them.” Lena focuses on Lydia while she speaks, brushing her hair back and reminding herself of who she's fighting for every day. She's so busy looking at her daughter, caught up in terrible memories of declined credit cards and changed locks to notice Kara gazing at her. The quiet moment is interrupted by the arrival of ice cream and Kara beams; she  _ loves _ ice cream sundaes.

There are quiet giggles and mumbles of how good it tastes for a few minutes before Lydia breaks the silence.

Mama, mama!” Lydia squeals, bouncing on her knees.

“Yes, yes?” Lena replies, just as excited. Kara smiles behind her hair, content to just watch the mother and daughter giggle.

“Switch bites?” The little girl holds out a spoonful of her mint ice cream. Lena taps her chin, pretending to be thinking.

“Oh, I don’t know, Lyd. My ice cream is so good!” Lydia tilts her head, silently asking again. “Oh, well, alright, I suppose,” Lena huffs in mock annoyance before taking a generous scoop of her sundae, more whipped cream than anything else. Lydia holds open her mouth, squirming and beaming as her mom makes the spoon fly like an airplane. It’s just about to go into her mouth when Lena flips the spoon and puts it in her own mouth.

“Hey,” Lydia whines. Lena smiles, mouth still full of whipped cream and failing to notice the dollop on the tip of her nose. Before Lena and Lydia can do more than giggle, Kara holds out a spoon of her chocolate ice cream to the younger girl.

“Here, try mine,” Kara offers. Lydia looks to her mother for permission. After gulping, her eyes betraying her surprise, Lena nods, and Kara takes the spoon into her mouth. Once Lydia is content again, finishing off her ice cream and humming to herself, Kara turns to Lena.

“What?” Lena asks when Kara smiles and blushes, looking away.

“You’ve got a little…” Kara trails off, gesturing to her own face. Lena frowns, wiping at the corners of her mouth. Kara smiles. “No, its… Can I…?” she leans forward, napkin in hand and Lena can barely remember to  _ breathe _ let alone nod because  _ good God, no preschool teacher should be this attractive and smell so nice. _ And then Kara is dabbing at her nose and Lena is blushing because here she is, an accomplished business woman and mother having food cleaned off her nose by her daughter’s teacher. Her cheeks burn and Kara thinks she falls just a little bit harder.

“Thank you,” Lena smiles softly. Kara just nods, smiling that bright smile of hers that makes it hard for Lena to breathe and feels like sunshine on a spring day. The two women are distracted by a loud yawn as Lydia rests her head on the table.

“Someone looks a little sleepy,” Lena smiles, brushing the stray hairs- so dark and fine, much like her own- back behind her daughter’s ears.

“I’d bet,” Kara nods. “Lydia didn’t want to nap today during nap time. Apparently-” Kara grins to let Lena know she’s being funny “-our nap mats were too ‘uncomfy’. And she needed a stuffed animal.”

“Chewy!” Lydia pouts. Lena wants to smack herself because she forgot that Lydia would need her stuffie for nap time. In her haste that morning, she forgot to put it in the Peppa Pig backpack.

“Her stuffed Chewbacca, yep,” Lena explains. “I’m so sorry, I forgot she refuses to sleep without him. I really hope she wasn’t too much trouble,” she apologizes profusely while gesturing for someone to come bring their check- it was always best to get Lydia home before the exhausted tantrums started.

“Oh, no it was fine, really. She just sat in the reading corner and looked at picture books quietly. She’s stubborn, wouldn’t lie down, but she was considerate of her friends who were napping.” Kara was helping to get Lydia into her coat while Lena counted out her money. Kara had started to offer to pay her share but Lena waved her off.

“Good. And, I never really got to ask. How was she with the other kids? She’s an only child and I worried about her socializing, y’know?” Kara nods because she’s certainly heard this all before from other parents.

“No, I understand. And Lydia did have some trouble with sharing early on in the day, but she got better, right Lydia? Yeah, she figured out how to play together and take turns before long, though, hmm?” Kara hums with a meaningful look at the little girl as she zips up the coat. Lydia yawns again, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles and nodding.

“Well, I’m glad it worked out. She and I can talk about sharing tonight, right kiddo?” Lena’s pulling on her own coat now. “Do you need a ride somewhere?” Kara shakes her head, picking up the sleepy toddler and following Lena out the door and towards the car. Lena takes the opportunity to admire the young woman’s arms. 

“My sister’s work is about two blocks away from here. I can walk there. Thank you, though. This was fun,” Kara smiles, handing over Lydia once they reach the car. While Lena is busy, Kara pulls a sticky note from her work bag and sticks it to the sippy cup that’s fallen from Lena’s purse.

“Yeah, it really was,” Lena grins over her shoulder as she buckles in Lydia, whose head is bobbing as she fights off sleep. Lena turns around, shutting the door. She’s not quite certain what to do now. Shake her hand? Hug her? A kiss on the cheek, maybe? Lena doesn’t know the protocol for leaving an ice cream date with your preschooler and their teacher who you most certainly have some sort of feelings for. Thankfully, Kara goes in for a brief hug first.

“So, I’ll see you at drop off tomorrow?” Kara grins when she pulls away.

“Yes, most definitely.” Lena bobs her head awkwardly. “And I will make sure to pack her stuffed animal, so here’s hoping she naps.” Kara laughs, peering in the window and watching as Lydia stubbornly fights sleep, her head bobbing in her effort to stay awake.

“Well, no denying she’s going to nap now. I’ll let you go. See you tomorrow, Lena.” Kara grins before quickly turning around and handing Lena the sippy cup. Lena laughs a little as she gets into the front seat, glancing back to smile at her daughter. She doesn’t notice the sticky note until she’s already home.

It’s an obnoxiously pink paper, all bubbly, loopy numbers over a cute little smiley face. Once Lydia is settled in for her nap- Chewy is tucked under her arm safely- Lena puts the number in her phone. Before she loses the nerve, Lena types out a quick text.

_ Kara, we should definitely do something like that again. Perhaps when my daughter isn’t threatening you to attend? -L _

Lena is relieved when she receives a reply mere moments later.

**Of course! I know this really great coffee place you should** **_definitely_ ** **try sometime.**

Lena bites her thumb before replying, trying to fight off the inevitable smile.  _ Give me a date and time and I’m yours. _ Kara replies with an excess of emojis.

 

The next morning, Kara comes right over to Lena and Lydia, smiling and tickling under Lydia’s chin.

“How’s this weekend sound?” Kara asks without preamble. Lydia is barely giving her mother a wave before dashing off to join her new friends and Lena and Kara are left smiling at each other in the middle of the classroom.

“Sounds perfect,” Lena replies.

“Great! Then it’s a date. See you later!” Kara grins before turning to grab the block before a child can throw it. She completely misses the way Lena inhales sharply, cheeks burning as she squeaks out a goodbye and hurries out to her car because  _ she’s got a date _ . 

As Lena’s driving away, she can’t help but thank whoever recommended this school to Lena in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I believe Lena is a huge nerd who gave her daughter the stuffed Chewbacca that she had bought for herself. And I do have more ideas for this AU if anyone is interested.


End file.
